The Elder Marauders
by ClinicallyInsane00
Summary: Severus and Lucius are visiting an Auror school in Germany when they meet two unexpected people. Can Severus look beyond childhood grudges and find love? Can Lucius take down his ever-present walls to enjoy what life has for him? Let's see...


"Oh, I am so sorry for keeping you waiting, Lord Malfoy and Master Snape." a middle-aged woman bumbled around the corner, dainty features drawn in an apologetic frown as she handed both Lord Lucious Malfoy and his associate, Potions Master Severus Snape, the teacher registration forms.

Severus Snape held back a smirk as he watched his friend flash a smile at her, though he interrupted when it appeared that the witch was going to pass out from a blood rush. "It is of no consequence, my lady Adair. We are content to spend the time admiring the school's beautiful architecture." he flashed the woman a polite grin, though with no less charm than his friend, making said friend huff at the blatant hypocrisy.

The witch smiled back, regaining her composure as she straightened the other forms she held, "Well, I, unfortunately, will be unable to spare the time to give you a full tour of the campus, but I have asked two of my colleagues to do so for you.". She paused to look around, muttering under her breath "If they remembered.", they gave her the courtesy of pretending that she had not said anything.

She lit up after a moment when she saw a flash of green and blue, "Potter, Black!" she shouted out as she saw them walking in the opposite direction, Severus tension at the surnames. As the two spun on their heel lightly jogging toward them, Lucious rested a reassuring hand upon his friend's shoulder of the mention of his childhood tormentors.

Severus gave a barely noticeable sigh of relief as the pair drew closer, the sharp and angular features of the two were much too serious and dark for the 'infamous marauders'. "Yes, Madame?" the pair chorused in perfect tandem, though Severus noticed the one on the right staring at them curiously from the corner of his eye.

"Will you be fine with escorting these lords across the campus, they are considering a teacher contract?" Madame Adair asked giving the two a look that clearly said they didn't have a choice.

The one who had been previously staring at him stepped forward, slightly bowing as he spoke "Of course, my lady. We would be greatly honored to escort any who encroach upon these wonderful halls.". The madame did not hear the sarcastic tilt to his voice or the pointed glance his companion did at the surrounding walls, which the paint was slightly peeling off of, as she gave a short nod at the two as well as a more polite version to Lucious and Severus before she left bustling around the corner to shout at the groundskeeper.

The second she was around the corner the pair stepped forward, fisting their hand above their heart and slightly bowing, a greeting from houses of equal standing. The one who had spoken straightened first after both Severus and Lucious had given their greetings, Severus's bow considerably deeper considering his status as a potions master and not a lord, "May I properly introduce you to my brother and I?" at their nod he continued " I am Lord Corvus Cygnus Black, ".

His companion continuing seamlessly " And I am Lord Oliver Arcturas Potter.", Lucious raised a brow at the middle name "Arcturas? Is that not a Black name?" he asked.

The pair before them shared a serious look before Oliver answered, heightening Severus's suspicions of what had occurred "Yes, it is. We are blood bonded brothers and I previously was not graced with a middle name, so in honor of the bond between two houses Corvus gave me one of his family names.". Severus nodded, they had confirmed his suspicions, while Lucious blinked in shock.

The next few moments were spent in relative silence as the bond brothers lead the pair around the school grounds, occasionally speaking up with some odd tidbit of information about classrooms that they were passing until Severus couldn't hold his curiosity in any longer. "What classes do you two teach?" he blurted out without preamble, taking a breath he continued "I mean it seems we have passed by all the classrooms except for yours, and I was just wondering what it is that you teach?".

Potter laughed, stepping forward he lowered his head slightly to stare into Severus's eyes to smile reassuringly, "Don't worry about offending us, lords or not we are just people. My brother and I have a joint classroom." Potter spoke. And of course Black continued right off where he stopped "I teach The Dark Arts, their effects, and how to combat them. While my brother teaches basic Necromancy, how to recognize it, as well as use it in battle.".

Severus was unable to conceal his utter shock, Lucious was not fairing much better with the widening of his eyes.

Black gained a dark look at their reaction, stepping forward protectively glaring down at them. "Is that a problem?" he practically growled out, the pair vaguely recognizing the feel of dark ambient magic swirling around them.

They both shook their heads quickly, forget decorum this lord looked ready to murder them. The dark magic was abruptly cut off by a different kind of magic that could only be described as ...dead.

They saw Potter step forward smiling softly, starkly contradicting the feel of his magic. He lightly placed a hand upon his companion's arm, seemingly draining the other's tension from him.

"It is alright," he softly spoke to Black before turning his attention to the two visitors that were still somewhat out of it "I understand that it comes as a great shock that a Potter, let alone Lord Potter, is a necromancer. As well as I'm sure, you believe that Corvus is the same as many before him, a slave to the allure of the dark arts, on the edge of insanity. However do keep in mind that every magic is different, and all have their capabilities. I found my magical passion resides with the art of raising and communicating with those that have already departed.". They were vaguely uncomfortable by the gleeful shine in his eyes when he spoke of his magical capability, but nodded anyway.

The next few moments were spent in uncomfortable silence until finally, Lucious became fed up with it.

Contrary to what many believed the Malfoy Lord did feel emotions, quite strongly at that. And for whatever reason, he felt a connection to the temperamental Black Lord and was unwilling to lose that without even exploring just what it was exactly.

So for that reason, Lucious took the plunge headfirst into the unknown, breathing in he spoke "Lord Potter, Lord Black...". He paused until he was sure he had gained their attention, he could see Black barely holding a sneer back.

"I know that we have offended you, but it was in no way my companion or I's intention to do so. And so I ask for the opportunity to show you my sincere apology-" Lucious faltered, for the first time in many years he did not know what to say to express his true feelings.

So, Severus, seeing that his friend was struggling and wanting to express his own feelings on the matter, continued for him "I would also like for that opportunity. For whatever reason it may be, I feel a strong connection to both of you, though the feelings are different. And I do not wish to ruin these bonds before they have even had a chance to start to flourish.".

The two lords, who had remained silent during the sincere exclamation of the two, shared an unreadable glance. Potter stepped forward, taking initiative while Black held back slightly, studying them for something.

Potter took in a big breathe, sighing it out before he spoke "You are certainly not alone in having felt different bonds to us, we have also felt connections to you both. We-I understand that there are many stereotypes and expectations for both Lord Black and Potter, but we are different from those before us because we were not raised as they were. I along with Corvus was raised to use and appreciate all magic that was given to us. In this instance, I cannot speak for Corvus, but I can say that I would be more than willing to forgive previous transgressions and start fresh so that we may see just what these bonds may bring.", Oliver finished with a piercing look back towards his brother, who stepped forward appearing to have an internal battle.

After a moment of silence, Corvus spoke, transitioning between staring into Severus and Lucious's eyes and toward Oliver "My feelings are much the same as my brother's. However unlike my brother, I do not express my feelings well, so if you truly do wish that then you will have to be somewhat patient. The only person that I am emotionally attached to is my brother, and I have had years to build that bond. But I would be willing to attempt it." Corvus looked down, seemingly shy.

Lucious and Severus appeared shocked at the sheer intensity of the sincerity radiating from the lord, but quickly responded when they sensed him bringing his walls back up. "Of course, I have much the same problem, so I understand the difficulties in lowering that wall. I am honored that you are willing to try for us when you could have very well declined and even started a blood feud." Lucious responded, lowering his own walls in order to show his heartfelt thanks and understanding. Severus spoke up at that "I agree with Lucious, as I also have problems in expressing emotions, even if not to the extent that you do. But I appreciate it none the less.", yet even as he spoke Severus snuck looks to Oliver, making Corvus smirk slightly. 'Good job, brother' Corvus thought to Oliver, feeling the wave of what could only be smugness in return. And so, the now group of four strode to across the school, cementing the future to come.


End file.
